Come Back to Me
by secamimom
Summary: one-shot based on the lyrics of the song Come Back to Me by David Cook.  Purchased in the FGB Eclipse Auction.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is the one-shot purchased by aRedi during the FGB Eclipse Edition and she graciously agreed to share it with you guys. She requested I base the story on the lyrics of the song Come Back to Me by David Cook. She also suggested that I make her cry. She says I succeeded. LOL**

**/CBTM\\CBTM/CBTM\\  
**

_"Final boarding call for Flight 133 to New York, Gate 4," _the loud, nasally voice over the intercom announced to the crowded airport. I held her tightly in my arms, refusing to let go until the last moment, which seemed to have finally arrived. I relinquished my hold on her as I felt her trying to pull away. Once she gathered her bag, I pulled her to face me. Our tear filled eyes met and I felt my heart ache.

"Bella, you know you don't have to do this," I pleaded with her one last time. We had been through this argument over and over and I knew there would be no different outcome this time than from the others. I cupped her face in my hands using my thumbs to brush away the tears that had overflowed. She shook her head at me and closed her eyes, more tears spilling out.

"You know I have to Edward," she whispered, "I have to do this. For me, for us." I placed a finger under her chin and waited for her to open her eyes again. When she finally did, I realized how right she was. Her beautiful brown eyes that once held so much happiness and sparkle in them were now dull and lifeless. I don't know how I had missed it before now. She needed to go and find herself. And that is why we were here now.

_I drug myself up the stairs to our apartment after another forty eight hour shift at the hospital. Being an intern fucking sucked, but it was what I had wanted my entire life. Since the first time I used my dad's stethoscope to listen to my own heart beat, I knew I wanted to be a doctor. I busted my ass all through medical school and was thrilled when I was offered an internship at UCLA Medical Center. I had everything I ever wanted; a promising medical career and the girl of my dreams. Bella and I had been together all through high school. Even though I knew she had her own dreams for life, she followed me out to California and was by my side the entire time._

_ I dug the keys out from my pocket and unlocked the door, finally home. Taking my shoes off by the front door, I noticed that Bella wasn't in the kitchen like she usually was when she expected me home. I walked into the living room, noticing it was dark and made my way towards the bedroom. I pushed the door open and was confused by the site. _

_There were several suitcases on the bed, all partially packed with clothing. If I hadn't seen Bella standing in front of the dresser gathering more clothing in her arms, I would have thought we had been robbed. There was clothing everywhere, thrown on every surface of the room. _

_"Baby, what are you doing?" I asked her, coming to stand beside her. She jumped a little at the sound of my voice but continued to turn to the bed to place the clothes in the luggage. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me._

_ "Bella, what the hell are you doing?" I asked her firmly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

_"I'm leaving Edward," she said quietly, not opening her eyes. My hand dropped from her arm as I stepped back, shocked at her words. She turned back around to continue packing the luggage._

_"What the fuck do you mean you're leaving?" I asked her, anger evident in my voice. She turned around, tears welled up in her eyes._

_ "I can't do this anymore Edward!" she yelled at me finally, "I can't sit at home while you go and live your life, live your dream! I had dreams too that didn't include working at some fucking Starbucks and coming home to an empty apartment!" She dropped to the floor in front of me sobbing uncontrollably. I fell to my knees in front of her, pulling her to me tightly. Seeing her crying like this fucking broke my heart._

_"I don't even recognize myself anymore when I look in the mirror. I don't know who I am, I don't think I ever have. I have always been Edward's Bella. I've never been my own person and I need to do that, I need to find myself," she sobbed into my chest. I held her tightly, rocking us back and forth as we both cried. I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually we both calmed a bit._

_"When do you leave?" I asked her softly._

_"Tomorrow."_

I knew she had been pulling away from me slowly in the past few months but I was too fucking stubborn to do anything about it until it was too late. I was so naive to think that she would be happy here. I knew she had dreams of her own that she wanted to follow but she gave it all up for me. So now, I was letting her go follow her dreams. We both promised that we were not giving up on us, we would never give up on us.

"I love you baby," I told her, "You take all the time you need to. And when you finally find what you need to find, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her gently on the lips and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you Edward."

"Come back to me," I whispered in her ear before she walked away.

I couldn't even remember the drive home. It was like I was on auto-pilot, my mind knowing where to take me. I pulled into the parking space and reluctantly went inside our...my empty apartment. I had never really lived alone. Back home, I always had my parents and my siblings, Emmett and Alice, living with me and when I went away to college, I had my roommate Ben. Once I graduated, Bella and I got this place and we had been here since.

I threw my keys on the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge before walking into the living room. Bella was still everywhere here. Most of her books were still lined up on the bookshelf, our pictures together were still sitting on the desk. And I would keep them there because I had promised her nothing here would change, and it wouldn't. I plopped myself on the couch and downed the beer quickly. Leaning my head back on the couch, I closed my eyes and tried to forget everything. I tried to forget what a stupid asshole I had been. I tried to forget how much of a selfish bastard I was. I tried to forget that the love of my life was on a flight taking her all the way across the country from me.

The first week she was gone was pure fucking hell. I called in to work and took some of my sick days I had banked up. My phone rang countless times, each time going unanswered. I would look at the caller display, realize it wasn't Bella and ignore it. I wasn't eating and the only time I could sleep was when I drank myself into a stupor and passed out.

I was lying on the couch, surrounded by beer and liquor bottles, evidently falling asleep here at some point last night. I was awoken by someone calling my name. I opened my eyes trying to focus on the figure that was sitting beside me. The tears I had been holding in for days fell from my eyes before I could stop them.

"She's gone Ali," I cried, hugging my sister to me tightly, "she's gone."

After a stern conversation with my little sister, I realized that I needed to buck up. Bella wouldn't want me drinking myself into oblivion and fucking up a career I worked so hard for. I had to go back to work. I had to move on with my life, but I refused to move on completely without her. She was coming back to me eventually, she just needed time. I went to work and I came home. I showered, I ate, I slept. This cycle went on for weeks. That was, until my big brother decided to intervene.

"Emmett, I don't need to go out. I'm fine here by myself," I told him, sitting down on the couch and clicking on the television. I had refused to watch television for a few weeks after she left because everything and anything reminded me of her. I couldn't even go to the damn grocery store without thinking of her.

"You might say that you're fine here by yourself Edward, but I know you're not," he said, plopping his ass down beside me. "You need to go out. Be around other people besides patients and coworkers. Come on man, Jasper and I kinda miss you. Rose and Alice are out tonight so we decided a guys night was called for." I knew he was probably right. I hadn't been around anyone except sick people and coworkers for weeks now. I had avoided all family gatherings because I would be the odd one out. Everyone had someone but me.

"Fine," I finally relented, "but I'm not staying out long. I've got work tomorrow."

I eventually remembered why I had given up the whole bar scene years ago. This place was too fucking loud and too damn smokey. Emmett and Jasper were talking about some damn sports game while I nursed my second beer of the night. I had to admit, it was good to be out with the guys again. I hated hanging around with Alice and Rose because most of the time I felt like they blamed me for pushing their friend away. Ali swore to me that she didn't think that but I wasn't sure about Rose.

"Edward, is that you?" a high pitched voice said from behind me. I turned around and automatically cursed my brother for making me go out tonight.

"Hey Jessica," I said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. Jessica was a nurse that I had worked with at the hospital for a few months now. She had always come on strong and it seemed that tonight wouldn't be any different.

"What are you doing out here tonight, don't you have work tomorrow?" she said, giggling. I turned back to my brother and rolled my eyes as he tried to hold in laughter.

"Yeah, you're right. It is getting late so I guess I better head on out," I told the guys. Jessica placed her hand on my thigh a lot further up than I was comfortable with.

"Why don't I head out with you? I know you don't want to go back home alone," she whispered in my ear. I grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled it off my leg and stood up.

"I don't fucking think so," I said, grabbing my coat and putting it on. I threw some cash on the table to pay for my drinks and Emmett and Jasper stood up to leave as well.

"Is this about Bella? What she doesn't know won't hurt her. She'll never know about it," she said as she stood up and tried to grab my hand. I yanked it back before she could touch me.

"No, but I would," I told her before walking out the bar, my friends behind me.

I walked inside my apartment, shedding my coat and shoes. I reached in my pocket, pulled out my cell phone to charge it only to find it wasn't there. I walked into the living room finding it sitting on the couch, the red light blinking alerting me to a missed call and voicemail. I picked it up and almost crushed it in my hand realizing I had missed the only call Bella had made to me in almost eight weeks. I dialed the number to listen to the message and held the phone to my ear tightly.

"_Hey Edward. I can't believe the one time I decided to call you I get your voicemail. Just my luck. New York is beautiful, baby. There is so much I wish I could show you...someday I will. I share an apartment with a girl named Angela. She's really quiet and we get along great. I'm doing really good. I'm working on something out here and I hope I can finish it soon so I can come back to you. I will come back to you, I promise. I miss you so much and I love you Edward."_

I saved the message and clutched the phone tightly to my chest and cried. After a while, I calmed myself down and looked at the time. It was almost midnight here meaning it was extremely early on the east coast, but that didn't stop me from calling her. The phone went immediately to her voice mail and I almost lost it again hearing her outgoing message. I took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Hey baby. I'm so sorry I missed your call. The one time I decide to let Emmett drag me out I forget my fucking phone. I miss you so much baby. I am so lost without you. I am so sorry. But I am proud of you. I bet whatever you're working on is going to be great. Don't worry, I know you're coming back to me. If not, I'll come to you. I mean it. A life without you is not a life worth living. I love you Bella and I'll see you soon."

Another six weeks went by and I hadn't heard any more from Bella. I was determined that if I hadn't heard from her by this weekend, I was finished. I was getting on a plane and going to New York, my fucking career be damned. I was finished living my life without her. I needed her by my side, whether it was here in California or there in New York.

I unlocked my mail box and grabbed the couple of weeks worth of mail I had been avoiding. Walking up the stairs I looked through the countless envelopes of credit card bills and junkmail. There was a thick manila envelope in the stack with no return address on the outside. I unlocked the door and threw everything on the table except the large envelope.

Walking into the living room, I sat down on the couch and opened the package. Inside was a hardback book with a glossy black cover. I began to wonder who on earth would send me a book as I turned it over to look at the front cover. I gasped aloud as I noticed the author's name. I ran my finger lightly over the name as tears sprung to my eyes.

_Isabella Swan._

She did it. She had always wanted to be a published author and she finally fucking did it. I let the tears fall freely as I clutched the book to my chest. I placed the book on my lap and opened it up to the dedication page.

_To My Edward_

_Even though we both wanted nothing more than to be with each other_

_You gave me the opportunity to spread my wings and find myself. _

_I thank you for loving me and giving me the courage to do this._

_I Love You Always._

I shut the book again and smiled to myself. I was so fucking proud of her. I wanted to be with her and hug her and tell her how proud of her I was. And that was exactly what I was going to do. I grabbed the book and ran to the kitchen and grabbed my keys off the table. Pulling the door open I heard a gasp and looked up to find her standing there. Her hand was raised as if she were about to knock on the door.

"Bella," I said quietly. Her dark brown hair fell across her shoulders in soft waves and eyes were filled again with that sparkle that I had missed so much.

"Edward," she whispered back to me. I dropped the book and my keys to the floor as I pulled her tightly to me, kissing her with all the passion I could muster. She moaned into my mouth and pulled me just as tightly to her as if she couldn't get close enough. I walked us backwards, inside the apartment kicking my keys and the book aside as I shut the door. I knew we needed to talk but right now all I wanted to do was be with her.

Her hands went into my hair pulling it tightly as I moaned and moved to kiss and nibble at her neck. She craned her neck a bit and allowed me more access to kiss her beautiful skin.

"God, Edward, I missed you so much," she moaned as I continued kissing a path along her neck. Her fingers went to the hem of my scrub shirt and she pulled it off of me throwing it across the room.

"You have no fucking idea how much I missed you baby," I groaned as she ran her fingernails along my now naked back. I kicked off my shoes as she did the same, my fingers working on the buttons of her blouse. I finally removed the shirt and swiftly unhooked her bra removing it as well. We were still standing in the kitchen so I began to walk her into the living room and lowered her to the couch.

I kissed along her chest, pulling a nipple into my mouth, sucking it until it puckered. I nibbled gently on it and repeated the actions to her other breast. Slowly kissing down her stomach, I hooked my fingers into the waist of her skirt, pulling it, along with her panties, off swiftly. I ran my fingers along her pussy already finding it wet and ready for me. I bent down and sucked her clit into my mouth, loving the moan she let out at the contact. I nibbled and sucked her clit into my mouth, relishing in the taste I had missed.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned, arching her back off the couch as I pushed two fingers inside her pussy, "feels so fucking good." After a few moments, she pulled my hair harshly and I looked up at her face.

"I want you to make love to me Edward. I want to come with you inside me," she told me. I stood up from the couch and kicked off my scrubs, settling back down over her. I ran the head of my dick over wetness a few times before pushing myself completely inside her with one thrust.

"Fucking hell," I groaned into her neck as I fought to keep from collapsing on top of her. It had been months since I had been inside her and if I wasn't careful it would all be over in a matter of seconds.

"God baby," she cried, as I began to thrust into her slowly and deeply. I pulled myself up and looked into her eyes that were now filled with tears. I bent down and kissed away the tears that had spilled over on to her cheeks as I continued to make love to her.

"I love you so much Bella," I told her as I thrust repeatedly. I could feel my release coming quickly no matter how hard I fought to keep going.

"I love you too Edward, so much," she cried as I felt her muscles clench around me as she came. I pushed into her a couple more times before I came, shouting her name over and over. I let my body fall on top of hers trying to keep as much weight off of her as I could. Once I had gained my bearings, I sat up on the couch and pulled her into my lap.

"So, I see you got the book," she said, motioning with her head towards the kitchen floor where I had dropped it earlier.

"Yeah, I did," I said laughing, "I was actually headed out to go to you when I opened the door earlier." She looked at me confused for a bit, cocking her head to the side.

"But why? I told you I would come back to you. And when I finished what I had to do, I came back to you," she said before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"And I realized that I couldn't live without you anymore. Whether we were here in California or there in New York, I needed to be with you. I couldn't be away from you anymore. But you came back to me, and that's all that matters."


End file.
